


higher, further, faster more !

by ephemeral_wishes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Biting, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chastity Belts, Collars, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Gags, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeral_wishes/pseuds/ephemeral_wishes
Summary: Carol has some fun with her witchy teammate. Wanda is living her dream.





	higher, further, faster more !

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm gay and I wrote this for myself 
> 
> This will just be a series of kinky oneshots 
> 
> I'm sorry I know I'm bad at writing smut *hides*

Carol Danvers had decided that Wanda Maximoff was hot as fuck. 

Okay, she wasn’t going to just come right out and say it. She’d seen and screwed her share of pretty girls all across the galaxy, but living with her teammate — her soft and sweet and oh so innocent teammate with magic hands and a pout that just _melted_ her — well, it was a whole different ballgame. 

Of course, she’d hate to make Wanda uncomfortable, and there was no way of telling if the girl felt the same way towards her, so she tried to keep a friendly distance. It only took one conversation before Wanda was fucking with her head, no Infinity Stone powers needed. 

Every curve of her body, her wide eyes and gentle smile, her _laugh_. 

GodFuckingDamn. When the facility was dark and quiet at night, Carol thanked whatever gods existed for soundproof walls because she definitely spent more than a few nights with her hand between her legs and Wanda’s name on her lips. 

 

So it was like, so fucking funny that this happened at night when Carol was usually jerking herself to some fucked up fantasy that she had in her head after spending time destroying punching bags (earth equipment was so weak and ever since she’d arrived, they were constantly having to replace it.) 

Yeah, it was a huge coincidence that just while Carol actually happened to be enjoying a cup of coffee in the kitchen because screw sleep, that she was hit with a glimmering vision all around her. 

Suddenly, she was leaning against the counter, watching…herself. Herself and Wanda Fucking Maximoff. 

Watching herself fucking Wanda Fucking Maximoff. 

It didn’t look particularly romantic. It was actually fast and sloppy and dirty, the brunette with her slender legs all spread, tits out and begging for it for while Carol fucked her mercilessly. 

_You can take it, baby, come on-_

The vision disappeared as quickly as it had come. Carol was left staring at nothing, openmouthed, and with her hand nearly slack on the handle of her coffee mug. 

The others were all out doing their own thing that night. Some on missions, some making up for lost time. 

It was just her and Wanda. 

 

“Hey, what the hell was that?” 

Carol didn't bother knocking. She just slammed the door to Wanda’s room open without thinking, breathing heavily and sputtering. It took a whole lot to throw her off her game, but dammit if that vision didn’t get her just a little hot and bothered. 

Well, whatever that had done to her was nothing compared to her staring at Wanda there, in real life, in just her underwear, rubbing herself against a pillow. 

They stared at each other in silent shock. Suddenly it hit Carol that Wanda didn’t always have the best control of her powers and that in all likelihood, she had never been meant to see whatever that vision was. An accident. 

Oh.

But that meant that Wanda had been thinking of her. Thinking of her in just the way that Carol had been. 

“Oh my God,” Wanda’s face was bright red, “Carol, I-“ 

“I saw,” Carol cut in, “I think you projected onto me by mistake.” 

Wanda looked like she wanted to sink into the floor. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-I mean, I…oh God, I just thought-oh no, oh no, I’m so, so sorry.” 

“Forget it.” Her voice was rough, but not angry. “Get up.” 

Wanda looked confused. “I-“ 

“You heard me. You’re not gonna get yourself off like that.” 

It took the witch by surprise, but slowly, she clambered to her feet. She was shaking, her eyes bright with lust. 

Unspoken. So desperate, the both of them. 

“Do you want me to fuck you or not? If you don’t, we can forget this whole thing ever happened. No big deal.” Carol kept her tone casual, and she could tell it was driving Wanda just a little bit crazy. 

“I-I…” it took a minute, but she managed to get her words in the order they were meant to be in. “Yes.” 

“Yes what?” 

Wanda swallowed hard and avoided her gaze. “I mean, if you want to. I’d like it. If you fucked me. You know, only if you want to, and if you don’t that’s okay. I just…I mean, I’d really like it and-please?” 

Please. Wanda wasn't stupid. She had to know what she was doing to her. Carol crossed her arms. 

“You’re a virgin.” 

She nodded. 

“Okay then.”

_There’s so much I want to do to you —_

“You have to tell me if you want me to stop, Wanda.” 

And with the promise that she would, Carol left. Her strap was in her dresser drawer. 

 

_I can’t believe this is happening. This is really happening._

“Carol,” Wanda’s voice came out as a whine. “Can you-“ 

“Be patient, will you? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Oh, but Wanda wanted Carol to hurt her and they both knew it. There was pain in that vision, palpable and aching. 

Sure enough, Wanda winced when Carol slid into her, even though she took it slow. Surprising even herself, Carol pressed a quick kiss to her lips. 

“You’re doing great.” 

“Carol,” Wanda’s voice was high, “Oh God, please.” 

“I know, I know. You think I didn’t see everything in that little fantasy of yours?” Carol started to move her hips, not too fast. “I know you want it rough. I know you walk around acting all sweet and innocent and pretending you’re not a dirty little girl who wants someone to use her.” 

It was working. The brunette moaned, needy and pathetic. It only spurred Carol to go faster. 

“If you wanted me to fuck you, you could have just asked. You know I’ve been wanting to just bend you over and take you ever since we met, right? You know what you do to me?” 

_Yes yes yes higher further faster_ — 

“You know I want you to beg for me,” Carol kept her voice to a near growl. 

“I can beg for you,” Wanda gasped, “I can beg for you, I can—oh, fuck me Daddy, _please_.” 

Now she’d really done it. Now it was an absolute frenzy. Carol was going to lose it if she says it again, and shit. She needed her to say it again. 

“Say it again,” she commanded, grabbing a fistful of Wanda’s hair, “Beg your daddy.” 

“Daddy please fuck me,” Wanda managed to get out, almost completely lost, “Yes Daddy, _yes_!”

Bang. It was over so fast, because Wanda came hard and moans right against Carol’s lips, and that was too much. Carol came too. Faster than usual. 

And now it was time for the awkward part. The two of them lying there, with nothing between them and nothing else to cover up what just happened. 

Well, Carol isn’t one for awkward moments. 

“Do you want to do this again?” 

It’s obvious the answer was yes, but Wanda gave it verbally anyways. 

“Okay. Well, if it’s easier for you, you can always just. Project to me what you’re into. With that weird mind trick thing. So I know.” With that, she can almost feel some of the tension leave the room. An hour ago Wanda was a virgin humping a pillow alone in her bedroom. Now she was lying on the bed after calling the woman who just fucked her _daddy_. The prospect of listing whatever weird shit she’s into was probably mortifying. 

But hey, Carol liked to consider herself open minded. If not enthusiastically open minded. 


End file.
